playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/J-Stars Victory Vs
This is to provide information on J-Stars in case anyone else plans to get it. Sadly, there are no plans to release it outside of Japan, so the only option is to import it, but I still wanted to share how awesome this game will be. I'm definitely hyped for its release and plan to get it once it releases on March 19th. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. In the PlayStation 3 version of the game, up to four players can fight two vs. two online in vs. mode. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': super special techniques activated when the Voltage Gauge fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off.An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Modes J Adventure Mode The game features a 4-arc story mode in which the characters travel through a 45th Shonen Jump anniversary ship, the Memorial Jump, between different lands, such as Alabasta from One Piece and Konoha from Naruto. Various items and cards can be collected, or purchased using J Points accumulated during battles. Items collected are used to customize the Memorial Jump ship (such as adding a Cannon for example), and strengthen characters thanks to various combination of J Stars Cards. Players will face shadow versions of their chosen character as bosses in this mode. Victory Road The player's team faces various opponent teams one after another. Free Battle The player creates a team and faces a team controlled by either the CPU or other players in up to 2 vs. 2 battles. Online Mode Play with or against people across the web. It allows 2 vs. 2 battles. Gallery Mode Enjoy all of the Character Data and Figures. Characters Playable characters ;Fighters *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (Base, Gear Second, Gear Third Attack only) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Akainu (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Susano'o Ribcage Mode, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (Base, Hollow Form, Final Getsuga Tenshō Form Attack only) *Sousuke Aizen (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (KochiKame) (Base, Bicycle 'Chidori') *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) (Base, Scooter) *Urameshi Yūsuke (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, Spirit Energy Release Mode, Demon Mazoku) *Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, 100% form) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Nen Release Mode) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Godspeed Mode) *Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) (Base, War God Mode) *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Beelzebub) (Base, Super Milk Time) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nūbē) *Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) (Base, Angry Mode) *Seiya (Saint Seiya) (Pegasus Bronze Cloth, Sagittarius Gold Cloth) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) (Base, Seven Scars Mode) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Saiki Kusuo (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) *Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Support *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) (Sode no Shirayuki: First Dance) *Hisoka (Hunter × Hunter) (Bungee Gum) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) (Ramen Drop) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) (Book Maker) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi: False Love) (Support Nullifying Slap) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-ru) (Healing Cheer) *Kagura with Sadaharu (Gintama) (Riding Sadaharu Attack) *Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko's Basketball) (Ignite Pass) *"Bossun" Yusuke Fujisaki & "Himeko" Hime Onizuka & "Switch" Kazuyoshi Usui (Sket Dance) (Pachinko Attack) *Neuro Nōgami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) (Evil Bind) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) (Edge End) *Shōyō Hinata (Haikyuu!!) (Quick Spike) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Other characters *Sunny (Toriko) *Coco (Toriko) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Ohara Daijiro (KochiKame) *Koenma (YuYu Hakusho) *Botan (YuYu Hakusho) *Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) *Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) *Dōko (Saint Seiya) *Athena (Saint Seiya) *Mū (Saint Seiya) *Gatchan (Dr. Slump) *Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Battle Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Konoha (Naruto) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Hall of the Flaming Hell (Rurouni Kenshin) *Tokyo's Katsushika ward (KochiKame) *Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) *Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) *Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) *Thunder Echo Needle Battleground (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELhBTd8_adQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer] Category:Blog posts